


Sam REALLY Hates Sundays

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes back to the motel to find a surprise waiting for him and he really wishes he hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam REALLY Hates Sundays

Sam hated Sundays.

Sunday was a useless day. There was no mail. All the stores closed early. Sure, he could see why people needed a break sometimes.

But don’t close the library.

Furthermore, don’t close the library at 3 O’clock in the afternoon. If it’s going to close that early, it shouldn’t have opened in the first place.

He grumbles something about this skewed logic as he fumbles in his pocket for his room key. “Dean, the library closed early, but I picked up burgers, thought you might be hun-”

He stopped short when he finally looked up in the room and found that Dean was no where to be seen, but instead there was a slim girl, wearing nothing but Dean’s flannel and lacy pink panties bending over and searching through Dean’s suitcase.

“Hey Sam!” The girl stood up straight and turned around, smiling brightly.

Krissy Chambers.

WHAT?

Dean emerged from the bathroom, nothing but a towel around his waist and a toothbrush in his mouth. “Hey, baby, did you find my-” He saw Sam and his eyes went large like a deer caught in headlights.

“Hey Dean,” Sam said, slowly, carefully choosing each word so as not to explode.

This was wrong.

This was wrong.

This was SO wrong.

BABE?

Dean face was as white as a sheet. He grabbed the toothbrush from his mouth and swallowed quickly. “Hey man, uh, I didn’t think you’d be back until later…”

“I can see that.”

Sam sighed, and placed the fast-food bag on the table. “Can I talk-”

“I wouldn’t put the food there,” Dean said, so quietly that Sam barely heard him.

“What?” Sam asked, looking up at his brother.

“The food? I’m not exactly sure,” he stopped, searching for the right words, “that that is the most,” stop, swallow, continue, “sanitary place to put something that we’re going to be eating.”

Krissy let out a giggle.

Sam frowned, and moved to put it on the counter instead.

“Or, uh, or uh, there…” Dean muttered, scratching at the back of his neck and avoiding Sam’s gaze.

Krissy kept on giggling.

“DUDE!” Sam exclaimed, then gathered himself together again. “Is there any place that you haven’t…” he let himself trail off then thinned his lips into a thin line and clutched his hands into fists.

“Uh, your bed?”

Sam sighed, nodded once, and threw the bag onto his bed.

“Dean, I-”

“I thought yours was the other-”

“YOU FUCKED IN MY BED?” Sam screamed, incredulously.

“Whoa, Sammy, calm down. We checked in three hours ago, you haven’t slept there yet. We’ll just trade, it’s fine.”

“No, Dean! It’s not fine! You-” He looked over at Krissy, who was nervously biting her lip her eyes suddenly very wide with fear. “Can I speak to you outside, please, Dean?”

“Yeah, uh,” Dean threw the toothbrush back into the sink and grabbed a t-shirt that was lying on the floor in a messy heap.

Sam really didn’t want to think about how it had gotten there.

“Be right back,” he heard him mutter to Krissy and saw him kiss her quickly on the forehead before following Sam out the door, tripping as he tried to slip on a pair of boxers.

“Sam, I-”

He cut Dean off. “Don’t speak!”

Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam, but didn’t say a word.

“Krissy, Dean?” Dean gave the smallest of shrugs. “KRISSY!” He rubbed his hand across his face. “What were you thinking, Dean?”

“Well, you know, I-”

“Cause I’ll tell you what I’m thinking! One word: jailbait!”

“Dude, she’s 18.”

“Exactly, man! She’s eighteen! And you’re thirty-five!”

Dean tugged at his hair, still wet from a shower. “Well when you put it like that…”

“I cannot believe you, Dean.”

“What was I supposed to do? When I told her we were in town, she showed up and it just sorta-”

“You’re supposed to not think with your dick, that’s what you’re supposed to do.”

Sam loved Krissy.

He really did.

She was like a little sister to him. And sure, he wasn’t as close to her as Dean was-

God, he really didn’t want to think about how much she was closer to Dean.

“Please tell me that this is the first time this happened.”

Dean looked down. To the motel office. The impala. The still-blinking motel sign.

Anywhere but Sam.

Anywhere but Sam.

Anywhere but-

“Dean…” Sam insinuates.

There’s red creeping up around Dean’s ears and beneath his freckles.

“Dean, this is the first time, right?”

“Not-not exactly.” Dean gulps.

“How long?”

“What?”

“Dear GOD, Dean, do you know how wrong this is?”

The door behind Dean creaks open just the tiniest bit.

“Hey, guys,” Krissy starts, her eyes flicking between the two of them. “I uh.”

She looked up at Sam, he eyes large and scared. 

“It’s just,” Dean reached out ever so slightly and grabbed the hand that was hanging at her side. She gave him a grateful smile and continued. “Look, Sam, I know you think it’s wrong. And honestly, I can’t argue with you. It is. Oh god, it really is,” she muttered, and shared a look with Dean, as if that thought excited her. “But I,” she stopped to collect herself then continued. “I really care about your brother and he doesn’t exactly say it, but he cares about me too.” Dean gave her a soft smile and she sighed. “He even tries to be discreet when checking me out.”

“Well, considering the circumstances, I can’t exactly-”

“Really not helping your case right now, babe,” she said, shaking her head and closing her eyes in an exasperated way.

Sam watched their exchange.

“Krissy, you know I love you-”

“I know, Sam. And we’re not asking you to get on board right this second or anything. Just, don’t call the police alright?”

Dean snickered.

Sam’s eyes went wide.

“Not that there’d be anything to call about!” Krissy quickly covered. “Nope. Perfectly legal.” She smiled and bit her lip. Dean leaned his face to the side of her head, trying to hide his wide grin. She slapped his arm playfully, but left her hand lingering on his bicep.

Sam’s eyes moved from her hand, to his lips, which were leaving slow kisses on the side of her head.

It was sickeningly cute.

It was so not Dean.

Sam wanted to hurl.

“He cares, Sam.”

“No I don’t,” Dean said, but the way that his arms were slowly making their way around her waist contradicted his point.

“Shut up,” Krissy said, smiling.

“We should go inside,” Sam suggested. There was a family exiting the room three doors down, and he could tell that they weren’t going to stay appropriate for much longer.

Not to mention, both of them were practically naked.

Krissy opened the door and pulled Dean by the hand with her.

Sam smirked.

They were cute.

Kind of.

Dean didn’t usually act like that though. Touchy, and feely and “babe.”

The “babe’s” were pretty weird.

But this. The subtle touches. The way he didn’t turn it into a joke. Sam sighed.

Fuck.

This wasn’t going away.

Sam closed the door and watched as Krissy giggled and Dean embraced her from behind again. “Baby girl, you are such a little,”

Sam let out a bark. “Baby girl? -”

“Not a word, Sammy.”


End file.
